


Intruder

by Logman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logman/pseuds/Logman
Summary: Finding out your father is moving on is hard, for tubbo it felt as if the world was falling to his feet
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Before my mother left us, she told me she loved me and my father. She told me she’d be there for me, take care and hold my hand the rest of the way; then why did she leave? It’s been three years since she’s been gone, at first, I didn’t register her decision to leave. I waited for her as days went by, but soon turned months and my father had to sit me down and explain that she was gone for good..

I will never forget that day. He looked recked, dark bags under his eyes, grey hairs looking prominent although he was only in his late 20s; his bright eyes fogged into dull and empty brown. I felt uncomfortable as he talked slowly and raspy, holding down a bubble in his throat by swallowing down his tears until he couldn’t no more.

In the first time in forever, he cried. I sat infront of him in silence, unsure of my reality picking away as he pulled me into a hug.

Watching out my window onto the people walk past my current house hold, giving me a small wave as they notice my daydreaming. I sigh softly, waving back. After my father begin presidency, he’s been absent from my life. I don’t see him as much as I wished to, he runs around taking care of his citizens and does a damn good job doing it; he gives them more attention than me.. and I’m his own god damn son. They didn’t deserve my fathers attention, they were selfish for taking him away from me; using him for his own needs. I want him to care for me, but instead he has someone else to do it for him.

”Are you hungry tubbo?” 

Shaking my head no, moving away from the window and into my bed where my laptop lay abandoned, Minecraft still open after my hour session. “No quackity. I’m not.” Not giving him the time of day as usual, I didn’t hate him; he just wasn’t my father. The man knew I didn’t like him, but he kept coming back; asking if I was ok, how my day was etc. He was just a friend of my fathers, soon moved in to my home settling into a guest room. I hated seeing him, he was annoying and got to close to my father. 

“But you haven’t eaten since breakfast, and your father would be disappointed to hear you haven’t eaten lunch.”   
  
Ignoring his bickering, I continue my game. Deaf to the footsteps coming into my room, in the corner of my eye I watch the parasite take an uninvited seat onto my bed. “I didn’t say you could come in.” I huff, closing my laptop shoving it to the side. He blinks at my tone, taking back by the roughest of my actions.   
  


“I know, but it’s my job to take care of you.”   
  


That made me snap, my blood spikes at his advantages to take my fathers place. “Get out.”

”W-what tubbo, I-.”   
  


getting out of my bed, standing above the surprised man; pointing at the open door instructing him to leave. He gets up still trying to calm me down as he backs up, I follow pushing him out of my room. He stumbles back. “I don’t want you here! I want you gone!”

”Toby, that’s enough.” My father came home early, and walked in on me pushing away quackity. He looked mad, his thick eyebrows knitted together, with crossed arms. 

“Dad! You’re home!” All my anger 10 seconds ago vanished as I laid my eyes into the tall man infront of me, still in his black suit and red tie. I run up to give him a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist squeezing hard; but he didn’t return the hug, instead shook off my hug and pulled away. His big hands held into my small shoulders,looking down onto me in disappointed.

Looking back at him was scary, his eyes piercing into mine. Not showing the same glee as I did for him. 

“What did I walk into?”

“It was nothing s-“ quackity begun but was quickly cut off by a hush and a Swift hand motion, motioning him he was excused. Asking him to leave me and my father alone. He tries to explain once again, stumbling on his words; giving my father a expression that says ‘please, let me talk.’ And ‘don’t make me go. “Please. Give me a minute, I’ll speak to you once me and tubbo are done.” He nods, walking off into the halls with his head down. 

Watching him walk away, my eyes dart back to similar ones; less mad, but still strong. “Tubbo.” He plainly says, getting on one knee, seeing eye to eye. “I- he said something I didn’t like- a-and.” I stumble onto my words, unsure what to say first.” What exactly did he say.” 

What do I say now? How do I clear up my actions that look bad on my end? Whatever I say, he won’t listen, he’d just choose quackitys because he’s older and I don’t know anything compared to him. “I just want you home..” Was all could spill out of my mouth, it came out slow and broken. My eyes fell to my feet, watching my sock covered feet blur into one big blob. A sigh was heard, disappointed and hurt; I felt my father put his corse hand onto my chin, forcing me to look up upon his soften eyes.

“I’m sorry, I know we don’t bond like we use to. But, you have to understand that I’m a busy man. If I had the time like I use to, I would spend every minute with you. Tubbo, you can’t be mad at Alex when he helps me take care of you, I’d rather him be here than you being alone with no one watching over you. It gives me the relief knowing while I’m gone, you’re safe here.” He softly caressed my check with him thumb, something he’d do when I was younger; it made me feel better when I got frustrated. It still worked on me, throughout my teen years. 

My breathing declined and tears fell. I just wanted him to be here, with me. I didn’t have any words to express my feelings, i felt many things; all crashing into each other like a game of bumper cars. Instead I nod, leaving me feel unfinished and unheard. His hand left my face, and he stood up with a huff; Straightening his dress pants with his hands and fixing his tie. “Now, go to your room and think of what you would like to say to quackity as an apology. Yes?” Nodding, I walk back into my room, closing the door behind me and flopping onto my bed ;hoping to be suffocated within the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !SMUT AT THE END!

I awoke with a start, my dream seemed so vivid and strange; I couldn’t recall a damn thing. My position wasn’t the way I started, face into the sheets, arms flayed out wards with my legs dangling off my bed. It was very uncomfortable, but instead I woke on my back with the covers past my chest to my chin; which was covered in slimy drool. “Ugh” I wipe away the droll with the back of my hand and try to rehydrate my cotton mouth with the saliva that evaporated. 

My attempt was a failure, still dry and filmy, I sit up and dangled my feet off my bed. I walk out from my room, into the halls walking past my fathers work room. The door was open with a peek, the perfect opportunity to eavesdrop. I sat infront of the door and peeked in, the light was on perfectly illuminating the two men behind it. Quackity and dad. They were talking about something very quietly, I could barely make out what they were saying.  
******

Quackity POV 

Carefully closing the door behind me, not to disturb the sleeping boy who seemed so peaceful after I fixed his strange position. I walk from his room, coming to Schlatts work room and knocking softly, giving the man a warning before walking in. “Come in.” I open the door slowly, peeking in seeing the man working ahead onto the papers ahead; his head into his hands, slim fingers tangled within his soft dark drown hair, and tie untied around his neck instead roughly abandoned onto the scattered desk. He was stressed, why wouldn’t he be? He was the face of our country, being a man of power gave him gray hairs; which was personally, kinda hot.. he was an attractive man. 

“In or out Alex, I don’t have all day.” His gravely tone made me swoon, but I hid it with a startled jump and walking inside; closing the door behind me. “I just wanted to check on you.. do you need anything sir?” Looking up with a chuckle, he puts down his pen. “No need to be so Professional, it’s just us.” 

I nod.” Do you need anything, Jonathan?” His name fit him so well, I loved saying his name; no matter how rare I say it. It made me feel warm and I can’t help but smile as it falls from my mouth. 

He sets a soft grin onto his toned face, our brown eyes meet. “Maybe a little help?” I suggest. Giving me a slight nod, I come closer, getting a better view of the papers; Paragraphs of writing and signatures caught in between, he was so close to being done, but had so much more to do. 

Taking ahold of the scattered papers all done and ready to be sent, shuffling them into a straight formation giving the president more space to work on. “Did you talk to tubs?” He asks not looking up, being to Concentrated with the papers. It gave me the advantage to lie between my teeth, I was always a bad lier; he could always see my eyes advance somewhere else except the man I was lying to. 

“Oh, yes I did. He apologized to me, I tucked him in after. If that’s aight?” He hums in response, not sure if he was listening or not. I didn’t push him to give me a audible response, even though it was an obvious issue I had with him when he would to it previously. 

We sit in silence as we shared the papers, trying to finish within a hour or so. I check the clock, we’ve been working for three hours; it was now 12:30, The time went by so slowly, my hand cramped and my eyes felt heavy. Dropping the pen and stretching, cringing at the cracks that popped from my spine.

“It’s half past 12.” A huff was all I was given. 

“We should go to bed.” Schlatt doesn’t respond again. Going at the last few papers that was needed to be finished. Rolling my eyes at the ignorant man, and getting up; coming behind the ram. Placing my hands on his stiff shoulders and digging my thumbs into the tightness that was his muscles, giving him a shoulder massage.

He groans. Dropping his head, shuddering. 

My face burns, and my eyes widen. His moan made me melt, no longer feeling tired, instead having a new interest besides sleeping. “You’re shoulders are tense, when was the last time you had a massage?” He continues to groan as my hands dug harder into his shoulder blades, soon migrating to his neck. “So long..” 

“I can give you one, if you’d like.” 

Hesitant he nods slowly, laying his chest onto the desk. I wonder slower to his back, milking the noises from the ram. Noting the disadvantages from him sitting down, rubbing his shoulders one last time before abandoning his tense body. Walking away from his heat, looking back hearing his low whine of need. “You need to go to bed, if you want, I’ll keep at it whist you lay down.” He gets up with a start, getting his stuff together before walking out with me by his side. 

We walk to his bedroom, he opens the door and walking in taking of his jacket, I walk in after gazing around his room. It’s not everyday I get to see his personal belongings, he was a man who kept to himself. Looking around his warm lit room, it was very cute; with a picture of tubbo and him a little younger, maybe a good 5 years younger. A collection of different types of candles, and a framed picture of a women, she was beautiful. Looking from the picture of his ex wife, continued to look around the Interior. It was very organized and had a warm feeling with it. He had a huge bed, could clearly fit more than one man, his sheets matching the drapes, with pillows covers that looked so comfortable to lay on. 

‘She obviously decorated this room’ 

My warmth felt cold, the realization that after the years went by; he never changed her decorations. He was consumed by her, she left a mark on his life, that he didn’t change, because he misses her. It felt like a stretch but it made sense to me.. if he wanted to change something, he would do it in an instant. 

“Is it ok if I don’t wear a shirt?” He asks as he comes from his bathroom, he was shirtless but still wore loose fitting grey sweatpants. ‘Am I really going to give this divorced man a massage in his and his ex wife’s room?’ My eyes uncontrollably wander his built chest hauling at the visible v-line. 

“Yeah that’s fine.” 

He moves to the bed, laying on his stomach with his arms crossed holding his head. I sit back and look at his body, basically drooling at this man’s built shoulder muscles. ‘Lord forgive me..’ I snap back to reality and got to work. Shuffling my way next to him. “Do you have any lotion?” He motions to his drawer, opening the top shelf finding the said lotion and warming it between my hands. 

Stating off like last time with his shoulder blades. The similar noises come from his throat, awarding me with my work. Going lower and lower his back I notice something in the corner of my eye, move swiftly side to side. ‘He’s tail is moving!’ My heart flutters watching the fluffy brown tail move happily. 

‘I’ve never seen it do that before!’

I couldn’t help myself, I stop what I was doing to get ahold of his tail rubbing it softly in between my fingers. And yes, it was just as soft as it looks. 

“W-woah, Quackity.” He looks back at me, his cheeks red and eyes wide but soft with embarrassment. I smirk and continue playing with his tail, his back arched and a moan escapes him. I freeze watching him, heavily breathing, hiding his face with his arms. 

We sit in silence, watching his breathing slow and calm himself. He looks back at me, face hidden except his eyes; they were dark, full of lust. His piercing eyes made my blood boil, it was as if I was in a horror movie hiding in the closet from the murder, and said murder and I made eye contact in between the cracks in the wood. ‘But instead it was a hot dad I accidentally turned on’ 

“I-I’m sorry.” I bumble out unsure what to say to ease the sexual tension. “You knew exactly what you were doing. Don’t you.” I try to explain myself, but I was caught in my own lie; looking away from the man sprawled in front of me, I was caught and had to live with whatever he was going to do to me. Possibly losing my job was my worst nightmare, but I deserve it. 

The moving of the bed and shuffling of his body fills the silent room, you could literally hear schlatts  
Pants fall into the hardwood floor.. wait. 

“You got yourself into this, fix it.” He commanded, sitting back with a smirk, hands behind his head; resting against the bedrest. His pants abandoned into the floor, left in his black boxers; tight around his Protruding boner. My eyes widen at the scenery in front of me. This is unreal, I’ve dreamed about this and it’s actually happening! My mouth watered, ready to get his dick out of his underwear; I hook my fingers into his boxers, hesitating before slowly pulling down the fabric. Seeing his curly hairs, continuing until I saw the thick shaft of his cock. It was like a third leg! I already knew I was not going to be able to fit the whole thing into my mouth. 

I look up at him, though thick lashes, bugging him lip with a delish smile. What a cocky bastard. “Well, go on sweetheart.”’

Continuing to undress him, he helps pull off his underwear, I toss it to the side; looking back at the thick, long monster of a dick in front of me. ‘I expected it to be big, but I didn’t think it was a reality.’ Slowly getting closer to the pink head and giving it a kitten lick, schlatt moans from the warmth. I’ve never felt so powerful. I smirk at the sudden confidence and continued to lick the tip, tasting the salty pre cum. He roughly groans, taking ahold of my black locks, coaxing his dick more into my mouth. 

I wrap my lips around his thick shaft, softly sucking. Giving myself a second to breath through my nose before taking more into my mouth, halfway down; I move my head back until his tip was left into my mouth, sucking softly, continuing my motions. Getting closer and closer to his pubes, I struggle to breath, feeling my throat close as the threat of his cock slipping down and suffocating me. I force myself down, my nose nuzzling into his curly hairs, and gaging myself from the abuse, it hurt but the moans from the man above made me forget. Pulling back with moan catching my breath, continuing to please the man with my hands. 

Wrapping my warm, lotion covered hands around the neglected half of his throbbing cock, paying attention to the tip with soft sucks and light bobbing down the shaft. I look up through my lashes seeing his head lay back, eyes closed and mouth open moaning my name. It was like a award seeing him like this. 

His hips slowly thrust into my mouth, his gentle motion helping me take it in again. Nose against his pelvis once again, his cock thrusting back into my throat, my choking going unnoticed by both our moans. His hands still gripping my hair, coaxing me off him and pulling me into a rough kiss. I let his tongue explore my mouth, moaning his name into his mouth. I start jacking him off as we continue to kiss, he takes ahold of my lip with his teeth giving me a playful tug as he thrusts his hips into my hands. His dick twitches as he comes into my hand. 

We both breath heavily our noses touching, with saliva connecting out bottom lips. Our eyes meet, both full of love and lust, his pupils blown out, fucked out of his mind. Heavy breaths fill the room, I sat onto his lap, my arms around his neck and his on my waist. A few minutes past and out breathing controls into a steady flow, he gives me a lovely smile. Nothing I’ve seen him do before, his perfect teeth shown and lips red and flush; he kisses me one last time. 

“Is this a bad time to tell you how much I love you?” I ask with a shy smile. He chuckles and lays his head against mine. “ I think I got the hint.”


End file.
